rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rohan the Blacksmith
Rohan is a local blacksmith residing in the town of Goldshire. Said to be one of the finest smiths Elwynn Forest has ever seen, making him a rather attractive fellow to be sought after. Description A rather short, stubby fellow who wears a smoke-stained apron along with long faded pants tucked deep into his hide boots, those of which are laced with strings of rope; Rohan, a man of no unconventional beauty or wealth, instead creates what he, and those in his trade, are not: works of art. Age has slowed the young lion down, and the once ferocious beast of a man is now a mere toad in comparison. Along with his youth, his once chiseled features and his once warming smile have deteriorated to a roughness only forged by years of struggle and that of an anvil's glare. His hair, once the shade of hazel nuts and tree bark, is now a gray coloring of the ash and dirt he has become so familiar with. His cheeks, once as red as a freshly picked apple, filled with confidence, partnering a smile which could light up any storm or drowsy occasion, now remains sluggishly drear and dull as they dangle down in an ugly fashion. Rohan had, at one period in his life, found solace in his work. Yet, despite his many years as a blacksmith, Rohan dabbles in the past as he contemplates the sins of his youth along with what's to come. Background Rohan was born and raised within the inner city of Stormwind. With three brothers to look after for and a mother whose husband had just left her, Rohan took the father-role in his family. Having growing up and soon saving enough money to enroll as an apprentice to one of the city's most renown smiths, Rohan would have to work twice as hard to keep up with his training as a blacksmith, and to manage to keep food on the table. As an adult, after witnessing the sacking of Stormwind first hand, Rohan would later work in whatever way he could in order to help in the rebuilding process. Having fled the destruction and being swept away by the crowded mobs of refugees he'd find himself settled in a tiny town off the coast of Hillsbrad, his residence short lived. When deemed safe, he and those who had not stayed behind journeyed back to the ruined capital for restoration of the once great city. Though, at the end of the reconstruction, Rohan, like many others, would not be paid for their services. Though he held no personal grudge against the House of Nobles and felt the duty he had committed was an honor, enough to be considered a reward, riots broke out which ended in not only the Stonemason's banishment, but along with his own exile as city guards rounded up whoever they could and accuse them of being troublemakers. Rohan was swept away and cast out, the tensions carried with him later fueling his own anger and distrust towards others, though burrowed deep inside his mind for the many passing years. Rohan, after being exiled, then settled down in the small town of Goldshire, where he also helped in the rebuilding of the wreckage left behind by the orcish Horde. Having called a new place home, Rohan would set up shop and create his own smithy, building a reputation that would, in time, amount to gain the attention of those with sinister ties and villainous purposes. The Machinists Having, presumably, severed ties with previous guilds after his exile, Rohan forged his own company of artisans and builders, branding it the name, "The Machinists". Up for hire and eager for work, these skilled few honed their skills mainly by contact through other organizations; whether it be the kingdom of Stormwind or by other factions. Due to their nonpartisan nature many have accused the organization, and its leader, of supplying hostile groups, including outlaws and foreign armies. Driven by desire of perfecting their creations, the Machinists care little for monetary gain, nor the scorning of others, leaving many of its members in rather crude conditions, despite their reputation, whether it be in poverty or in want. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Back story